Secuencia 1-B
by dannycg
Summary: La vida de un asesino no es fácil más aún cuando todos te odian, eso lo dijo una vez un viejo amigo. La continuación de secuencia 1-A. A Sterminer no le gustan los fantasmas pese a la mala lógica el es uno, sumérgete en el final del posible destino de una bruja canival o de camelote. ¿Ahora si tiene sentido el título del silencio de los inocentes?. Por cierto yagga es rusa.


TRACK: Disc 2-31

-agh…

Retrocedo un poco.

-¿como es posible hace poco estaba cayendo el ultimo rayo de sol? Ahora… ahora todo es de noche.

-…olvidaste lo que te dijeron los pueblerinos, este bosque tiene arboles muy altos, parece como si anocheciera.

¡¡AAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUA!!!

-¡! -además está plagado de lobos… ve lo que ocasiona tu nobleza, maestro.

……………………………………………

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAU!!! -¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-¡je! ¡vengan! ¡quieren carne!

¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!

Un lobo se lanza contra mi.

¡¡SLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKK!!

Lo atravieso con una cuchilla de shadows.

-…que sabor tan extraño tiene esta sangre.

-¿ah? ¿a que te refieres?

-…no es como la sangre de algún lobo que hayas matado antes….

-…tienes razón… estas cosas son monstruosas, digo… ¿que otra especie de lobo tiene cuatro ojos en el rostro.

……………………………..

Atravieso unos arboles

¡Clink!

-¿ah? -¿que fue eso?

Miro por todos lados.

-…sono como una campana.

¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-agh…. No solo debo luchar contra esas molestas ratas aéreas, sino con estas bestias de cuatro patas.

-…no entiendo porque mencionaron que este bosque estaba maldito.

-¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! -¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Cuatro se lanzan contra mi.

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!

¡¡FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Los tiro a todos mutilados contra el suelo.

raaas

La cuchilla en mi brazo desaparece.

-fu… aun continuamos…

Cruzo unos arboles

…………….

No sonó nada en esta ocasión.

-¿estamos en la entrada?

-…tal parece… 

-….tengo un mal presentimiento, sal.

Salgo por la entrada del bosque.

………………………………

-n-no puede ser… 

-estamos en medio nuevamente.

-¿que diablos pasa en este sitio?

¡Clink!

-¡! -¡!

Se escucha una campana lejos de aquí.

-ve. -por supuesto.

¡fas!

Salto por los troncos.

¡¡AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!

-agh… nuevamente

¡¡¡¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR!!!

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKSSS!!!

jadeo jadeo jadeo

-si esto sigue asijadeo…seremos comida para lobos.

-….es raro… escuche que en este bosque habían fantasmas, porque solamente vemos esos perros mutante.

-¡F-fantasma!

-no te dan miedo o si.

-¡por supuesto que no, Shadows! ¡yo he viajado por muchas partes solo, crees que me asustaría unos simple fantasmas!

-…jum, por la cantidad de muertos que hay en este sitio diría que si… aunque lo que realmente espanta es perdernos para siempre en este sitio.

-cállate, no llames a la mala suerte

…………………….

Me interno mas.

-…agh… maldición….

Llego de nuevo al centro en el que hay un enorme roble.

¡¡¡AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡¡CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKSSSSS!!

¡¡¡QUIIIISS!!!

-¡¿Cuántas horas llevamos haciendo esto?!

-…una o dos.

-…esto… esto no tiene salida.

-…los troncos son muy empinados como para treparlos, además son demasiado altos como para subirse a la copa…. ¿este es el fin?

¡clink!

-¡! -¡!

¡faaaaaas!

¡Faaaas!

-usar ese paso flash, solo agotara mas tu reserva de prana.

jadeo jadeo

-…es mejor jadeoque morir y ser otro hueso humanojadeo como todos los demás.

¡raaaaaas!

Freno.

-…seso el ruido nuevamente.

-…agg….

Miro al suelo deprimido.

-…maestro… ¿no creerá que es algun truco de esa bruja para hacerle perder?

-…yo…. Yo estoy seguro que no.

-¿entonces que puede provocar ese ruido? ¿un fantasma?

-….agh…

-¿esta asustado?

-¡basta! ¡¿crees que estaría asustado si me interno a un bosque lleno de monstruos y espiritus a las 8 de la noche?!

¡clinks!

-¡! -¡!

Los dos nos asombramos.

-…no vallas…

-tsh… no te hare caso, ese sonido… es casi como si algo me sersiorara seguridad.

-…si murieras tu solo seria fantástico, pero de hecho ambos moriremos

-callate… somos un equipo y si va a morir uno, moriremos todos.

-….maldicion.

¡fas

Corro

-……………….nuevamente

Estamos en el centro con el gran árbol

-te lo dije.

¡clink!

-¡! -¡!

Se escucho mas cerca

¡fas!

Corro

-¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡! -¡!

Un grito desgarrador

-¡¿Un, un hombre?!

-…tal parece, sono muy grueso para ser de una chica…. Ve.

-…si

¡faaaas ¡faaaaas

Potencio mis pasos con prana.

¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUURSS!!

-aagh…

-…genial, mas de esos lobos.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

Uno se lanza contra mi cuello.

-…no tengo tiempo para esto

¡¡SLAAAAAAAAKS!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKSS!!

Lo parto por la mitad.

Raaaaaar

Los otros retrocede.

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAIRRRRRRRRRRRS!!!

Se escapan por unos matorrales

-…cobardes… ¡Tsh! ¡nadie me desafia sin antes pagar!

¡Craaanks!

Guardo la hoja

-…técnicamente te desafiaron antes que lo partieras.

-¡deja de llevarme la contraria!

¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡! -¡!

Ambos nos callamos.

TRACK: Disc terra-0

-seso el tintineo de la campana, pero no el eco de los gritos.

-…en marcha.

¡FAAAAAAAAS!

-¡¿Q-Que es eso?!

-¡N-no puede ser! ¡es un hombre murcierago!

¡¡CRIGS, GRIGS!!

-¡agh!

Una cosa negra llena de murciélagos aletea con gran incomodidad.

-…muy bien, creo que lo mejor será eliminarlo… sea lo que sea un hombre múrcielago.

-…técnicamente es un hombre… y un murciélago…

-…no me digas, Shadows…

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!

Creo una esfera de oscuridad en mi mano.

-¡muere!

-¡¡E-ESPERAA!!!

-¡! -¡!

Ahuyenta a los murciélagos.

TRACK: Disc 2-37

-¡no planeabas matarme o si!

-¡¿Que?! -podia… podía hablar…

-¡Soy yo, chico del cabello en punta! ¡el gran Rood Wood!

-¡! -¡!

Los dos nos impresionamos.

-¡je! ¡me alegro que tu no estes dormido! ¡como sea!

¡pas! ¡pas!

Se limpia el polvo

-¡gracias por ahuyentar a esos molestos vampiritos, dios…. Son peores que los mosquitos! ¡pero el gran Rood Wood no se espanta por algo como eso! ¡verdad que no, chico del cabello de punta! ¡eres mi admirador, a que si!

-¡es este gillipollas! -matalo…

-¡oye, oye! ¡pero porque tan enfadado!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAKS!!

-¡aagh! ¡y yo que pensaba que no eras la clase de chico que soluciona las cosas a los golpes!

-¡no se que me cabrea mas de ti! ¡verte nuevamente, que tengas un mal plagio del nombre de robin hood o que me trates como si no hubieras hecho nada!

-¡¿ah?! ¡a que te refieres! ¡si yo no hice nada!

-¡Ah no! ¡olvidas al castillo de camelotte y a Avalon!

-¡agh! -esa cara dice que no… matalo, maestro.

-…a eso voy.

-¡oye pero con quien hablas! ¡no estas muy viejo para tener amigos imaginarios!

-…te dire con quien hablo…

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

Una hoja de acero negro sale de mi brazo.

-¡Aagh! ¡Dios mio! ¡tenias esa clase de arma! ¡oye, oye! ¡tranquilizate chico! ¡lo que te hayan dicho no es verdad, de veras! ¡oye! ¡si quieres un reembolso con gusto te lo doy!

-….muy bien… si no quieres que te la atraviese en todo el cuello, ¡dime en que sitio déjaste a Avalon!

-¡Agh!... eso…-mira a otro lado-…¡ya veo! ¡estas furioso porque me adelante a tu robo! ¡pero eres solo un novato, yo soy el gran rood Wood! ¡ya sabia que tu tenias aberturas y las aproveche! ¡no obstante tienes talento como ladron, chico! ¡eres muy listo!

¡¡PAKAAS!!

-¡agh!

-…una ultima vez… ¡porque no traes la vaina contigo y porque lo hiciste!

-…este… eso… ¡ya te dije que le robo a los ricos para darle a los pobres!.... el problema es…

¡¡PRAAKS!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

-¡¿El problema es?!

-¡A eso voy! ¡tranquilisate!.... este… con una vaina no podía repartir las riquesas… je…je…je…

Muestra una bolsa llena de monedas.

-¡!

-…increíble-dice Shadows-…tan rápido encontró comprador.

-¡¿Quién te compro la vaina?!

-…este… una viejita muy agradable que vive dentro del bosque-rie asustado-…Gariomae-san..

-¡!

-…je… ya sabes que a ella no le puedes negar una cena, asi que mejor Sali antes de tiempo…

-…espera-dice Shadows-…si el pudo hablar con la bruja…

-…tienes razón…

-¿la tengo?

Dice el ladron.

TRACK: Disc 2-31

-vendiste a todo un reino, Rood Wood… te lo preguntare una sola vez si no quieres que te corte la cabeza aquí y ahora.

-¡¡¡¡!!!!!

-….¿como llegaste hasta el castillo de esa bruja?

-…esto… ¡con la campana sanadora, por supuesto!

-¿campana sanadora?

-¡si! ¡a pesar de que este bosuqe este plagado de fantasmas y es un laberinto, antiguamente un grupo de magos hicieron un pacto con la bruja para que los dejaran tomar los medicamentos! ¡mirala!

-¡!

-…la campana muestra el final y el principio del bosque… el castillo de la bruja esta atravesando un rio pero el puente esta roto.

-¿un rio?-dice Shadows-..no escucho agua fluyendo de alguna parte.

-…este… el puente se cayo asi que lo máximo que puede hacer esta campana es llevarte hasta la parte interna para que busques la manera de llegar hasta ella… ¡es lo mismo que hice, chico! ¡si yo pude también tu!

-tienes… tienes razón…

-mirala… ¿la quieres?

-S-Si.

-¡bien! ¡son 50 monedas de oro!

-¡¡¡!!!

¡¡PRAAAAAAAKS!!!

-¡por que mejor no te dejo vivo!

-¡Esa! ¡Esa también es una buena paga!

¡PAS!

Le quito la campana.

-¡gracias por quitarme esos murciélagos! ¡ahora soy un hombre libre con 200 monedas de oro! ¡oye pero si rood Wood ayuda a los mas necesitados! ¡cuando necesites una mano será un placer ayudarte!

-…largo.

-¡Claro que si! ¡adieu!

¡ras!!

-¿crees que este bien?

Dice Shadows

-…ojala que no… gillipollas….

-aun crees que lo que te dijo es verdad…

-tiene que ser de lo contrario no saldremos de este sitio.

Atravieso los primeros arboles por los que entre

¡Clink!

-¿escuchaste?

-si, posiblemente sea cierto

¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRRRR!!!

-lobos…

-agg… ahora que lo pienso… son algo similares a los que hace poco asesinamos 

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!!!

¡¡RAAAAAAKSS!!!

¡¡QUIIIIKS!!

-je… igualmente mueren fácilmente.

-…apurate… aun debemos estar seguros de que esa campana si nos interna en el bosque y no nos hace perder.

-a eso voy.

Atravieso otros arboles.

……………………

No hay sonido.

-…ya veo…

Dice Shadows…

-sino suena es que el claro es incorrecto.

-¿el claro?

-…si… todo esto es como una especie de mapa… hay arboles, pero el sendero hecho por los monstruos o animales arman un claro, cuando lo pisa la campana suena o no.

-…entonces retrocederé.

-si

¡Clink

-…ahí lo tienes

¡¡¡Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarss!!!

¡¡PLAAAAKS!!!

-¿que este no es el que mate?

-…am… interesante… al parecer es una especie de realidad de marfil.

-¿realidad de marfil?

-…estamos en el mundo de la bruja, la campana suena cuando nos alejamos de este, pero si volvemos al lugar en el que estábamos…

-…el espacio continua como si no hubiéramos estado aquí antes.

-¡en efecto! ¡todo este bosque sigue ese patrón!... realmente la bruja no quiere mantenernos aislados, quiere jugar con nosotros.

Tomo el camino de la derecha.

¡Tlink! ¡Tlick!

-¡perfecto! -…si…. Estamos en la pista.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS!!!

-…es el grupo de hace un rato…

-…entonces estoy en lo correcto… acabalos.

-¡si!

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUURRS!!!

-¡¡¡CADENA DE OSCURIDAD!! ¡¡CORTANTE!!!

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSS!!!

¡¡¡KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

Donde hubiera una sombra nace una enorme cuchilla

¡praks!!

Los restos de los animales o cosas caen como si los hubiera pasado por una enorme cuchilla

Camino

¡Clink!

-….ya veo… asi que después de todo debíamos entrar al centro del bosque.

-…si… el gran tronco ayuda como un punto de apollo

-…aquí no hay de esos lobos, asi que el camino esta limpio

Camino hacia el norte.

………..

No se escucho nada.

-¡!

-no es el camino…

-…si… tienes razón…. Retrocederé.

¡Tlink!

-…ahí lo tienes… el claro del gran tronco es el claro correcto… solo es pisar la tierra de esta zona y la campana sonara.

-…ya entiendo…. Entonces el norte no es el camino.

-prueba con el sur.

………

-…no hay sonido.

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!

-agh…. Mas de esas cosas.

-…sin importar si estamos en la pista o no, esas cosas vigilan cada claro…. Seguramente para que no perdamos la pista.

-…de verdad… yo diria que tienen el único objetivo de asesinar lo que se les pase por el frente.

¡¡GARRRRRRRRRRR!!!

-¡¡AAGH!!

Uno me tira al suelo

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR!!!

-ahg 

Cierra su hocico y trata de arrancarme el rostro.

-¡Ma-maldito!

¡¡RAG!!

Presiono mis dedos contra sus ojos.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUR!!!

La furia no lo hace parar.

-¡ths!... lamento que mis uñas no sean lo suficientemente largas

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKS!!!

Unas cuchillas salen de mis dedos y le atraviesan el cráneo

¡QUIS!

¡paks!

Le meto una patada al cadáver y me levanto

-…y bien… ¿alguno mas?

¡¡RAAAAAAARRG!!

Retroceden.

-…no pierdas mas el tiempo… regresa al claro del tronco.

…………………….

¡clink!

-…agh… eso solo nos deja un único camino el este… por el oeste ingrese a este claro.

-Muy bien, entonces ese es el definitivo

Entro

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAURERRRR!!!

-agh…. Nuevamente… es el mismo claro del sur.

-…n-no puede ser… tampoco ha sonado la campana.

¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

El mismo lobo que acabe de asesinar asalta

¡FAS!

Retrocedo.

¡¡¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUURRRR!!

Otra salta sobre mi.

-¡!

-…déjamelos

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKS1!!

-¡¡¡¡KIUUUUUUU!!!

Una larga cuchilla de oscuridad le apuñala el corazón.

-¡¡¡RAAAAUR!!! ¡¡RAAAAAAURR!!!

Los otros tres me rodean.

-…matalos, Shadows.

-…si….

¡fas!

Shadows se devanece de mi cuerpo.

-¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUU!!! -¡¡¡RAAAAAAAUUUR!!!

Los lobos saltan sobre mi

¡¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!!!

¡¡¡PIUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKSS!!!

¡¡PRAAAAKKKKKSSSSS!!!

Como un enorme rio de sangre y viceras los perros son empalados por sus propias sombras.

¡raus!

-…bien hecho… pero aun… aun no he conseguido la respuesta.

-….posiblemente solo nos quede volver.

-…si…

¡clinks!

Volvemos al claro del gran tronco.

-………..

Pienso.

-…a este sitio he llegado por los caminos erróneos.

-…pero el error fue pensar que eran correctos.

-…..

Medito.

-…no lo entiendo… los demás claros también los habíamos visto con anterioridad, pero este claro central era al que mas amenudo llegaba… incluso se que es central debido aque la dirección que tomaba era del claro superior a sur, del claro inferior a norte, del claro este a oeste, y del claro oeste a este.

-¡espera!

Dice Shadows.

-¿algo?

-¡mensionas que vas a la dirección opuesta para llegar a este sitio!

-…si…

-entonces… ¡debemos ir a la dirección opuesta para llegar a nuestro destino!

-¿que dices?

-…piensa…. Si nuestro objetivo es avanzar… ¡¿que es lo contrario de avanzar?!

-….retroceder… ¡!

-¡en efecto!

-Dices que para llegar a este sitio tomamos el camino contrario a este punto de referencia… si tomo el contrario del punto de referencia externo, es decir, al sitio al que voy…

-llegaras al sitio al cual no debes ir… es decir… al sitio al cual la campana no quieres que te dirijas.

-¡brillante! ¡si norte es contrario de sur!

-retroceder es contrario de avanzar

-¡entonces solo debo volver por el sitio que me trajo aquí

-¡asi es!

Voy por la salirda oeste

¡Clink! ¡Clink!

-¡genial! -¡eso es!

Miro al frente.

-…agh… rayos…

-…asi que después de todo el puente se rompió…

-…si, pero si el puente es un camino directo hacia el castillo, atravesar esto no necesita el uso de la campana

-tienes razón… no siento la presencia del mismo hechizo que había en la parte inferior.

Avanzo.

Raaaaaaus!

-….esa agua… no se ve con buena pinta… mejor tomamos otra opción a atravesarla nadando.

-…atravesar el resto del bosque.

-…supongo que es el camino mas largo e innecesario… pero si no hay un puente… debemos hacerlo por cuenta propia.

Atravieso el sendero de animales

¡¡¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!

-agh… aun estas cosas.

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKS!!

-¡¡¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

¡PLAAAAAAAAKSSSSSSS!!

¡¡PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIK!!!

¡¡PLAAAAAAAAAKS!!

-no pierdas mas el tiempo, debemos salir de este sitio cuanto antes.

-¡en el acto!

…………………………………………………………………………….

-…am… que es esto… incluso si la luna iluminaba un poco antes…. Esto ya es muy oscuro, demasiado…

-¿tienes miedo de la oscuridad?

-…como podría temerle a algo que dios en persona nombro como mi atributo.

-¿entonces porque ves este sitio tan espeluznante?... en un lugar como este mis poderes están al limite, no te preocupes por algo como fantasmas o espiritus.

-…tienes… tienes razón

¡¡CRIIIIIIIIIIIS!!

-¡agj! Que asco…

De un tronco sale un enorme gusano

¡¡PLIKKS!!!

-¡!

-…jum… mejor no te dediques a matarlos… esas enormes cosas viven bajo tierra y usan estos troncos como pasajes… son demasiado rapidos y no dudo que les guste el sabor a tu carne…

-..agh… al menos… no hay mas huesos humanos.

-claro que no…. Dudo que una buena cantidad de gente tenga los huevos necesarios para llegar hasta aquí… eso debemos de admirarle a ese ladron.

-…si como sea.

¡¡CRIIIIIIIIS!!

¡fas!

Logre evadirlo

¡CRAS!!

¡FAS!

-agh…

-…el bosque se torna mas perverso a medida que ingresamos… los ébanos y abetos no parecen muertos pero demasiado retorcidos….

-…si, sea lo que sea ese castillo posee una increíble cantidad de poder maldito.

¡¡¡PLIKS!!!

Es inútil, no los puedo matar.

¡Fas! ¡FAS!

Atravieso con prana.

-¡bien hecho, maestro!... solo nos queda seguir el sendero.

-…agh.. si..

-¿esta bien?...

-si… solo es una mordida.

-am… no siento que sea toxica… pero realmente debe mejorar su evacion… un ataque con esa velocidad le podría costar un brazo.

-…si….

Atravieso la parte superior

-…agh…

Es aun mas oscuro.

¡¡PRAAAAAAKS!!

-¡AGH!

Evado el ataque.

-¡¿Q-que es esa cosa?!

¡fuuuuuuuus!

Desaparece.

-…am… posiblemente familiares de algun mago… tienen un fuerte poder espiritual… pero nada de que preocuparse.

-…ah… que alivio.

-¿de verdad?... ¿esta asustado o algo?

-¡ya te dije que no, Shadows! ¡Sterminer no se asusta tan fácil!

-…si… por supuesto…

¡¡PRAAAAAAAALS!!!

-valla… a pesar de verse tan inmateriales pueden morir.

-…si, son pedazos de prana después de todo.

-…si, tienes razón.

¡faas!

¡¡plask!!

Me trepo a un árbol

¡¡PRAAAAAAAAAAKS!!

Los mato.

-¡je!... fácil, ¿no?

-..si… ahora lo hace muy bien…

¡pas, pas, pas, pas!

-¡¡¡!!!

Se me eriza la piel….  
escuche unos pasos al este.

-…valla a investigar.

-¡¿Y-yo?!

-si tuviera piernas iria yo y no gastaría saliva en usted.

-…agh….

No tengo de otra…  
es la mejor manera de saber si estoy por un buen camino pero…  
pero… no lo se… no veo ni la palma de mi mano, la luna ya no ilumina este sitio y realmente acojona.  
¡¡NO, YO NO ESTOY ASUSTADO!

-¡no lo estoy!

-¿ah?

-¡ire ahora mismo!

-…esta… esta bien.

Tomo la senda del este.

fas

-¡¡¡¡!!!

Retrocedo…

-¡¿otra persona?!

Dice Shadows

-¡U-UN F-F-F-FANT-FANTASMA!

-¡no sea idiota!... seguramente… sea… otra… no, yo mismo dije que nadie podía tener la oportunidad de ver esta parte del bosque

-..es-es-es.. ¡no! ¡no puede ser una fantasma! ¡¿verdad?!

-…no lo se… tenia una silueta algo femenina… y no se sentía el poder que causo la maldición en el reino…. Estoy sin respuesta… solo queda indagar mas…

-….-me rasco la oreja-oye…. Fue divertido jugar a los exploradores y ganar la confianza de esa rubia plana… pero, ahora…. Ahora creo que mejor te hago caso y salgo de camelotte

Retrocedo.

-¡espera!

-¿ah?

-¡te hecharas para atrás después de llegar hasta aquí!

-…oye… no le veas para mal….

-¡nada de eso! ¡avanza! ¡no te dejare volver como un cobarde! ¡no me importa camelote o sus habitantes! ¡tampoco me importa esa mujer! ¡el poder de esa bruja es realmente asombroso e interesante! ¡no dejare perder esta oportunidad!

-……-me rasco la cabeza-…a pues que mal… ve tu solo….

¡PLAKS!

-¡¡¡!!

Me coloca mis botas.

-¡agh! ¡dejame mover!

¡fas!

-¡!

Me cambia de dirección.

-¡en marcha!

-¡oye! ¡ya todo anda bien! ¡llegamos hasta aquí y no hay respuesta!

-¡claro que la hay! ¡sigue a ese espíritu! ¡posiblemente nos lleve hacia la bruja!

-¡agh! ¡no quiero! 

-¡no tienes de otra!

-¡¡¡!!!

Me sigo moviendo contra voluntad.

¡¡¡PRAAAAUKS!!!

-¡agh!!

Soporto esa bola de fuego

¡¡PLAAAAAKS!!

Lo apuñalo.

-….muevete…

-……..agh…

No hay de otra… el no me dejara retroceder sin mas.

-…esta bien….

Sigo el sendero

¡fas!

Parece… parece como si me estuviera guiando….

TRACK: Disc fz 2-36

Todo se torna aun mas oscuro.

-…agh… yo…

-los tenemos… mira las torres de ese castillo

-…oye… yo… no se si deva….

-…no tienes de otra, esa gente durmió a todo camolote, solo debemos entrar, tomar a Avalon y atacar al castillo del rey Arturo para robar su espada.

-¡Tu! ¡aun planeas traicionarla!

-Asi es la vida… confias en alguien y ese alguien te traicionas

-…ese fue tu plan en primera… hacerme pasar por todo esto para robar a Excalibur.

-¡millones de personas depende de nosotros, Sterminer! ¡no se si esa chica te gusta o algo! ¡pero no puedes cambiar el amor de una mujer por la vida de millones! ¡a decir verdad apenas la conoces! ¡no te debes de encariñar de ese modo de las demás personas!

-…hablas… como ese infeliz de Xarrael.

-¡¡!!

-…yo sigo siendo parte de Dios… mi misión es su misión… no puedo traicionarla después de que le dije que no lo haría.

-¡¿entonces cual es tu brillante plan?! ¡¿volveras a Camelotte como un héroe?! ¡¿conquistaras a la chica?! ¡viviran felices con muchos príncipes! ¡no seas ridículo, Maestro! ¡tu misión es matar a Destrucctor, asi como la mia emendar lo que mi hermano causo!

-…no escuchare mas las palabras de alguien tan egoísta como tu….

-……..

-…………………..

La mujer nos mira a ambos.

-¡¡¡!!!

Se espanta.

-¿Quiénes? ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes dos?!

Dice asustada.

-¡agh! ¡no eras!... no eras un fantasma…

-…agh… son… ¿son caballeros del reino?

-ella… puede verme.

Dice Shadows.

-…este… si estas viva… ¡tu debes ser Gariomae!

-¡no!...no soy ella... y lo mejor para ambos es que salgan de este sitio cuanto antes…

-¡no me ire sin Avalon!

-¿Avalon?

Ella retrocede  
no le puedo ver la cara tiene una capota.

-…no… no puede ser…

-¡YAGGA!

-¡¡!! -¡¡¡!!!

Shadows y yo nos estremecemos por ese sonido.

Haz pasar a nuestros invitados.

Dice una voz en el aire.

-S-Si, sensei…

-E-Espera…. ¿Quién era la de esa voz?

-….por favor… siganmen… y por lo que mas quieran… huyan…

-¡! -¡!

Ella entra por el enorme porton del castillo.

-¿y ahora que?

-…sea como sea… es inútil… todo esto fue una perdida de tiempo…

-…no molestes Shadows… adelante, ingresemos… al menos devolvamos esa funda, quizás nos den algo de dinero.

-…si…

Entro por el enorme porton.

TRACK: Disc 2-41

-…………………

La chica que respondia al nombre de Yagga aun tiene su gabardina puesta y mira al suelo con tristeza.  
es baja y poco desarrollada debe tener solo unos 15 o 16 años

-…increíble…

Dice con una copa con un vino rojo.

-…Sir. Sterminador en Camelote… ¡hahahahahah!

-¡! -¡!

Los dos nos espantamos.

-…ella… ella sabe tu nombre.

-¡claro que lo se, shadows! ¡se mucho de ustedes dos!.... pero ahora eso no me importa… yo también se como funciona tu ser asesino, te he de preguntar, ¿qué haces en mi castillo?

-¡!

Ella…  
ella aparenta 30 años, tiene una capa negra, no es una anciana como menciono el ladron.

-…vango por Avalon.

-¿por esto?

Señala la funda envulta en una manta de sangre

-¡in-increible!-dice Shadows-…asi que esa es Avalon..

-¡es la autopia del rey Arturo!-dice la bruja-permiteme presentarme, mi nombre es Gariomae… hace 400 años estos bosque se convirtieron en mi dominio y como ya se tu nombre me ahorre ese punto. Esta-la señala-…es mi aprendiz, una pobre mendiga muerta de hambre a la cual misericordiosamente adopte cuando tenia 8 años… Yagga…

-……

La chica hace una reverencia alzándose las puntas de la falda.

-¿y bien? ¿quieres la funda?... ven por ella.

-…yo…

-¡ma-maestra!... yo… yo se que el no trabaja para la reina.

-¡callate, Yagga!.... este chico no trabaja para nadie, ni para el dios que lo creo… solo es un ingrato que tontamente devolverá este tesoro….

-…que mal criterio tienes sobre mi.

-…jum… ven por ella.

-…yo… -…no hay de otra…

¡PLAKS!

-¡!

Las puertas se cierran a nuestra espalda.

-..ve por la funda maestro..

-..si…

-…………

La chica niega entre las sombras de su capota con la cabeza.

-………..

Miro por doquier…  
no creo que active algun mecanismo o que sea una trampa… de igual forma… no hay de otra.

-………Gariomae-sensei… es… es como mi madre… es muy poderosa…-mira al suelo-…porque no huyo cuando pudo

Subo los escalones.

-…tomala y vete de mi castillo.

Yo…………  
…………….

No tengo de otra para esto llegue aquí, ¿no es verdad?

pas

Tomo la vaina en el manto de sangre

prasle quito el manto

TRACK: Disc PAUSE

¡¡PLAKS!!!

-¡¡AAGH!!!

-¡HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!

El manto queda blanco.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGH!!!

-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

La bruja rie con gran felicidad…  
mi sangre se derrama en cantidades.

-que triste es morir por lo que buscabas

¡AGH!!

Mis sentidos fallan…  
yo…

¡PLAKS!!

Caigo en el charco de sangre.

-….nada mejor para Lord Destrucctor…. No solo la vaina, sino el estúpido caballero de negro… valla ingenuo.

-……..

Yagga sostiene con fuerza su falda.

-¡¡YAGGA!!!

-¡S-Si!

-…llévalo al subterraneo y pon a esos cerdos que lo vigilen… yo tratare de contactarme con lord Destrucctor.

-¡S-Si!

-Des…Destrucctor…

Pierdo el conocimiento.

………………………………………….

-maestro, despierte.

-…am….

Recobro el conocimiento poco a poco

  
  



End file.
